sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of convention centers in the United States
in Chicago, Illinois]] in Orlando, Florida]] in New Orleans, Louisiana]] in Anaheim, California]] This is a list of convention centers in the United States by state or insular area. By state Alabama *Bald Rock Lodge (Cheaha State Park) *Bessemer Civic Center *Birmingham–Jefferson Convention Complex *Bryant Convention Center (Tuscaloosa) *Celebration Arena (Decatur) *Daphne Civic Center *Lake Guntersville State Park Conference Center *Lakepoint Resort Lodge (Eufaula) *Ozark Civic Center *Mobile Convention Center *Monte Sano State Park (Huntsville) *Pelham Civic Center *The Lodge at Gulf State Park (Gulf Shores) *Von Braun Center (Huntsville) Alaska *Dena'ina Center *Eagan Center Arizona *Mojave Crossing (Fort Mohave) *Phoenix Convention Center *Tucson Convention Center *Walkup Skydome (Flagstaff) *WestWorld (Scottsdale) Mesa Convention Center (Mesa, Arizona) Arkansas *Arkansas 4-H Center (Little Rock) *Arkansas Union (Fayetteville) *Arlington Hotel (Hot Springs) *Hot Springs Convention Center (Hot Springs) *Benton Event Center (Benton) *Brewer Hegeman Conference Center (Conway) *Brinkley Convention Center (Brinkley) *Donald W. Reynolds Campus and Community Center (Magnolia) *Fayetteville Town Center (Fayetteville) *First National Bank Arena (Jonesboro) *Fort Smith Convention Center (Fort Smith) *Heifer Ranch Conference & Retreat Center (Perryville) *Jacksonville Community Center (Jacksonville) *Northwest Arkansas Convention Center (Springdale) *Ozark Conference Center (Solgohachia) *Pine Bluff Convention Center (Pine Bluff) *Statehouse Convention Center (Little Rock) *Winrock International Conference Center (Morrilton) California *Alameda County Fairgrounds (Pleasanton) *Anaheim Convention Center *Bill Graham Civic Auditorium (San Francisco) *Bren Events Center (Irvine) *Business Expo Center (Anaheim) *Carson Community Center *Centennial Hall Convention Center (Hayward) *Cow Palace (Daly City) *Del Mar Fairgrounds (Del Mar) *El Dorado County Fair (Placerville) *Eureka Municipal Auditorium *Fresno Convention Center *Granlibakken (Tahoe City) *Kaiser Convention Center (Oakland) *Long Beach Convention and Entertainment Center *Los Angeles Convention Center *Monterey Conference Center *Moscone Center (San Francisco) *Oakland Convention Center *Palm Springs Convention Center *Pasadena Civic Auditorium *Paso Robles Event Center *Rabobank Theater and Convention Center (Bakersfield) *Riverside Convention Center *Sacramento Convention Center *San Diego Convention Center *San Jose Convention Center *Santa Clara Convention Center *Santa Monica Civic Auditorium *Shrine Auditorium (Los Angeles) *Visalia Convention Center *160th Regiment State Armory (Los Angeles) Colorado *Colorado Convention Center (Denver) *Island Grove (Greeley) Connecticut *Connecticut Convention Center (Hartford) *XL Center (Hartford) District of Columbia *Ronald Reagan Building and International Trade Center *Walter E. Washington Convention Center Florida *Broward County Convention Center (Fort Lauderdale) *Clemente Center (Melbourne) *Donald L. Tucker Center (Tallahassee) *Emerald Coast Convention Center (Okaloosa Island/Destin) *Knight International Center (Miami) *Miami Airport Convention Center (Miami) *Miami Beach Convention Center *Ocean Center (Daytona Beach) *Orange County Convention Center (Orlando) *Palm Beach County Convention Center (West Palm Beach) *Prime F. Osborn III Convention Center (Jacksonville) *Tampa Convention Center *Volusia County Fair and Expo Center (DeLand) Georgia *Atlanta Exposition Centers *Cobb Galleria Centre (Atlanta) *Georgia International Convention Center (College Park) *Georgia World Congress Center (Atlanta) *Savannah International Trade and Convention Center (Savannah) *Augusta Convention Center (Augusta) Hawaii *Hawai'i Convention Center (Honolulu) Idaho *Boise Centre *Idaho Center (Nampa) Illinois *Bank of Springfield Center (Springfield) *Donald E. Stephens Convention Center (Rosemont) *McCormick Place (Chicago) *Oakley-Lindsay Center (Quincy) *Odeum Expo Center (Villa Park) *Peoria Civic Center *Progress City USA (Decatur) *Renaissance Schaumburg Convention Center Hotel *TaxSlayer Center (Moline) *Tinley Park Convention Center Indiana *Allen County War Memorial Coliseum and Exposition Center (Fort Wayne) *Old National Events Plaza (Evansville) *Century Center (South Bend) *Genesis Convention Center (Gary) *Grand Wayne Convention Center (Fort Wayne) *Honeywell Center (Wabash) *Indiana Convention Center (Indianapolis) Iowa *Grand River Event Center (Dubuque) *Iowa Events Center (Des Moines) *Mid-America Center (Council Bluffs) *Quad Cities Waterfront Convention Center (Bettendorf) *RiverCenter/Adler Theatre (Davenport) Kansas *Century II Convention Hall (Wichita) *Overland Park Convention Center Kentucky *Eastern Kentucky Exposition Center (Pikeville) *Frankfort Convention Center *Kentucky Exposition Center (Louisville) *Kentucky International Convention Center (Louisville) *Lexington Center *Northern Kentucky Convention Center (Covington, Kentucky) *The Center for Rural Development (Somerset) Louisiana *Alario Center (Westwego) *Blackham Coliseum (Lafayette) *Bossier Civic Center (Bossier City) *Burton Coliseum (Lake Charles) *Cajundome (Lafayette) *Frederick J. Sigur Civic Center (Chalmette) *Houma Terrebonne Civic Center (Houma) *Ike Hamilton Expo Center (West Monroe) *Lake Charles Civic Center *Mercedes-Benz Superdome (New Orleans) *Municipal Auditorium (New Orleans) *Natchitoches Events Center *New Orleans Morial Convention Center *Pontchartrain Center (Kenner) *Raising Cane's River Center (Baton Rouge) *Rapides Parish Coliseum (Alexandria) *Shreveport Convention Center *Smoothie King Center (New Orleans) *Thomas Assembly Center (Ruston) *University Center (Hammond) *Vidalia Convention Center (Vidalia) *Warren J. Harang Jr. Municipal Auditorium (Thibodaux) Maine *Cross Insurance Center (Bangor) *Portland Maine Convention Center Maryland *Aspen Institute Wye River Conference Centers (Queenstown) *Baltimore Convention Center *Belmont Estate (Belmont Conference Center) (Moore's Morning Choice) (Elkridge) *Gaylord National Resort & Convention Center (National Harbor) *Roland E. Powell Convention Center (Ocean City) *UMUC Inn & Conference Center (Adelphi) Massachusetts *Bayside Expo Center (Boston) – sold in 2010 to the University of Massachusetts Boston for future redevelopment *Boston Convention and Exhibition Center (Boston) *DCU Center (Worcester) *Hynes Convention Center (Boston) *Massachusetts Convention Center Authority *MassMutual Center (Springfield) Michigan *DeVos Place Convention Center (Grand Rapids) *Lansing Center (Lansing) *Suburban Collection Showplace (Novi) *TCF Center (Detroit) Minnesota *Duluth Entertainment Convention Center (DECC) (Duluth) *Mayo Civic Center (Rochester) *Minneapolis Convention Center (Minneapolis) *RiverCentre (Saint Paul) *River's Edge Convention Center (Saint Cloud) *Verizon Wireless Center (Mankato) Mississippi *Hattiesburg Lake Terrace Convention Center (Hattiesburg) *Jackson Convention Complex (Jackson) Missouri *America's Center (St. Louis) *Bartle Hall Convention Center (Kansas City) * Branson Convention Center (Branson) Nebraska *CenturyLink Center Omaha Nevada *Cashman Center (Las Vegas) *Las Vegas Convention Center (Las Vegas) *Mandalay Bay Convention Center (Las Vegas) *MGM Grand Hotel and Casino (Las Vegas) *Sands Expo (Las Vegas) *Reno-Sparks Convention Center (Reno) New Jersey *Atlantic City Convention Center (Atlantic City) *Garden State Exhibit Center (Somerset) *Historic Atlantic City Convention Hall (frequently called Boardwalk Hall) (Atlantic City) *New Jersey Convention and Exposition Center (Edison) *Meadowlands Exposition Center (Secaucus) *Wildwoods Convention Center (Wildwood) New Mexico *Albuquerque Convention Center (Albuquerque) *Las Cruces Convention Center (Las Cruces) New York *Albany Capital Center (opening March 2017) (Albany)http://www.albanycapitalcenter.com/ *Brooklyn Expo Center (Brooklyn, New York City) *Buffalo Niagara Convention Center (Buffalo) *The Dome Center (Henrietta) *Empire Expo Center (Syracuse) *Jacob K. Javits Convention Center (Manhattan, New York City) *Madison Square Garden (Manhattan, New York City) *Madison Square Garden (1890) (demolished) (Manhattan, New York City) *Madison Square Garden (1925) (demolished) (Manhattan, New York City) *Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum (Uniondale) *New York Coliseum (demolished) (Manhattan, New York City) *Oncenter (Syracuse) *Joseph A. Floreano Rochester Riverside Convention Center (Rochester) *Westchester County Center (White Plains) North Carolina *Charlotte Convention Center (Charlotte) *Durham Convention Center (Durham) *The Empire Room (Greensboro) *Joseph S. Koury Convention Center (Greensboro) *M. C. Benton Convention Center (Winston-Salem) *Raleigh Convention Center (Raleigh) *Wilmington Convention Center (Wilmington) Ohio *Dayton Convention Center (Dayton) *Duke Energy Convention Center (Cincinnati) *Greater Columbus Convention Center (Columbus) *Huntington Convention Center of Cleveland and Global Center for Health Innovation *International Exposition (I-X) Center (Cleveland) *John S. Knight Center (Akron) *SeaGate Centre (Toledo) *Sharonville Convention Center (Cincinnati) Oklahoma *Cox Business Center (formerly Tulsa Convention Center) (Tulsa) *Cox Convention Center (Oklahoma City) *QuikTrip Center (Tulsa) Oregon *Oregon Convention Center (Portland) *Seaside Civic and Convention Center (Seaside) Pennsylvania *Bayfront Convention Center (Erie) *Blair County Convention Center (Altoona) *Carlisle Expo Center (Carlisle) *David L. Lawrence Convention Center (Pittsburgh) *Frank J. Pasquerilla Conference Center (Johnstown) *Greater Philadelphia Expo Center (Oaks) *Greater Reading Expo Center (closed) (Reading) *Hershey Lodge and Convention Center (Hershey) *Lancaster County Convention Center (Lancaster) *Pennsylvania Convention Center (Philadelphia) *Pennsylvania Farm Show Complex & Expo Center (Harrisburg) *York Expo Center (York) Rhode Island *Rhode Island Convention Center (Providence) South Carolina *TD Convention Center (Greenville) *Charleston Area Convention Center (Charleston) *Columbia Metropolitan Convention Center (Columbia) *Myrtle Beach Convention Center (Myrtle Beach) *Spartanburg Expo & Event Center (Spartanburg) South Dakota *Sioux Falls Convention Center (Sioux Falls) Tennessee *Gatlinburg Convention Center (Gatlinburg) *Gaylord Opryland Resort & Convention Center (Nashville) *Knoxville Convention Center (Knoxville) *Memphis Cook Convention Center (Memphis) *Music City Center (Nashville) Texas *American Bank Center (Corpus Christi) *Amarillo Civic Center (Amarillo) *Austin Convention Center (Austin) *Beaumont Civic Center (Beaumont) *Curtis Culwell Center (Garland) *Ford Arena (Beaumont) *Fort Worth Convention Center *Freeman Coliseum (San Antonio) *Henderson Exposition Center (Lufkin) *Henry B. Gonzalez Convention Center (San Antonio) *Irving Convention Center at Las Colinas (Irving) *Kay Bailey Hutchison Convention Center (Dallas) *Lubbock Memorial Civic Center (Lubbock) *Kay Yeager Colosseum (Wichita Falls) *Killeen Civic and Conference Center (Killeen) *Merrell Center (Katy) *McAllen Convention Center (McAllen) *Montagne Center (Beaumont) *NRG Center (Houston) *Pitser Garrison Convention Center (Lufkin) *South Padre Island Convention Centre (South Padre Island) *The Oil Palace (Tyler) *Waco Convention Center (Waco) *Williams Convention Center (El Paso) Utah * David Eccles Conference Center (Ogden) * Davis Conference Center (Layton) * Dixie Center (St. George) * Golden Spike Arena (Ogden) * Salt Palace (Salt Lake City) * Mountain America Expo Center (Sandy) * Utah Valley Convention Center (Provo) Virginia *Chesapeake Conference Center (Chesapeake) *Greater Richmond Convention Center (Richmond) *Hampton Roads Convention Center (Hampton) *The National Conference Center (Lansdowne) *Virginia Beach Convention Center (Virginia Beach) Washington *Greater Tacoma Convention and Trade Center (Tacoma) *Lynnwood Convention Center (Lynnwood) *Meydenbauer Center (Bellevue) *Spokane Convention Center (Spokane) *Three Rivers Convention Center (Tri-Cities) *Washington State Convention Center (Seattle) West Virginia *Beckley-Raleigh County Convention Center (Beckley) *Big Sandy Superstore Arena (Huntington) *Charleston Civic Center (Charleston) *Morgantown Event Center (Morgantown) Wisconsin *Alliant Energy Center (Madison) *Fox Cities Exhibition Center (Appleton) *Kalahari Resorts (Wisconsin Dells) *Monona Terrace (Madison) *Shopko Hall (Ashwaubenon) *Wisconsin Center (Milwaukee) By insular area Puerto Rico By size Convention centers are sorted by gross facility square footage and then by gross exhibit hall square footage. See also *List of convention and exhibition centers *List of convention centers named after people References Category:Lists *